Part of Me
by Christine Writer
Summary: Katniss and Peeta POV vs the Capitol. Part of Me songfic Katy Perry. ONESHOT. MOCKINGJAY SPOILERS.


Disclaimer: I don't own "Part of Me" or _The Hunger Games_.

_Days like this I want to drive away _

_Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade_

Katniss just wanted to be far away from everything. Away from the Capitol, away from District 13, away from Peeta.

_You chewed me up and spit me out _

_Like I was poison in your mouth _

When Peeta had been brought to District 13, Katniss had been overjoyed that he was safe. Then he had tried to kill her, and then she knew that all was lost. He had called her a mutt, and the poison spewing out of his mouth about her was worse than any torture the Capitol could have put her through.

_You took my light, you drained me down _

_That was then and this is now _

_Now look at me _

Katniss wished that Peeta could see what she had done for the revolution. How much of herself she had sacrificed._  
_

_This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no _

The Capitol had taken Peeta from her. She wouldn't let them have the satisfaction of knowing they had broken her.

_Throw your sticks and stones _

_Throw your bombs and your blows _

_But you're not gonna break my soul _

She would face them and be the face of the rebellion. She would show them that though they had broken her spirit, they couldn't wipe out the soul of the rebellion.

_This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no  
_

_I just wanna throw my phone away _

_Find out who is really there for me _

Peeta was back in District 12, in the Victor's Village. The only time his phone rang was when Dr. Cornelius wanted to check on him. He wanted to rip the phone apart and see if anyone actually cared. He didn't think anyone would. The one person he wanted to have call him was Katniss, and there was no chance of that.

_You ripped me off, your love was cheap _

_Was always tearing at the seams _

Katniss's love and devotion had always been for the cameras. For the good of the rebellion. It had never been for him. He knew that the Capitol had lied to him, but he didn't know how far off the mark they had been in their lies.

_I fell deep and you let me drown _

_But that was then and this is now _

_Now look at me _

Peeta wished that he could show Katniss that he could survive without her. He wanted to prove to her that he was strong enough to hate her for abandoning him. However, the truth was that he could never really hate her.

_This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no _

Peeta had shown the Capitol by not killing Katniss that he had more control over himself than they had intended. Ever since his rehabilitation had been completed, nothing was stopping him from giving into his flashbacks and running the short distance to Katniss's house and killing her there. Nothing was stopping him but his own willpower.

_Throw your sticks and stones _

_Throw your bombs and your blows _

_But you're not gonna break my soul _

_This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

He would prove to the Capitol that they couldn't just take over his life and his mind.

_Now look at me, I'm sparkling _

_A firework, a dancing flame _

Katniss was the girl on fire. She was shining over District 12, showing the Capitol that they were going down in flames.

_You won't ever put me out again _

_I'm glowing, oh woah oh _

_So you can keep the diamond ring _

_It don't mean nothing anyway _

She had given the ring Peeta had given her back to Haymitch. He had come up with the scheme of them being together, so she figured he could give it back to Peeta, without her having to see the one person she couldn't face.

_In fact you can keep everything _

_Yeah, yeah Except for me _

_This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no _

_This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no _

_Throw your sticks and stones _

_Throw your bombs and your blows _

_But you're not gonna break my soul _

_This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me. _

There was a small piece of Katniss that no one had ever touched but Peeta. It was her heart of hearts. She would never let Coin, or Snow, or anyone else take it away. It was the core of her being, and no one could break it. No one but Peeta.

Peeta had the core of her heart, but that was okay, because she had his. She knew that they had to have it out, once and for all. Otherwise, she couldn't get back the part of her that he held.

"Katniss." someone said her name as she locked her front door behind her. She looked up and saw Peeta standing inches from her, on her front porch.

"Peeta." she said, his name encompassing so much she wanted to say. To tell him that she was sorry, to tell him that he would always have part of her, and mostly to tell him that she would always love him.

"I love you, too, Katniss." he said, reading her thoughts in a moment. "And you will always have a part of me, too." He leaned toward her, and she allowed him to kiss her, gently. "And I never want it back."

She leaned into him and kissed him back. "Good." she smiled. "We're on the same page."


End file.
